The invention relates to a central-lubrication assembly for vehicles, with a lubricant pump formed by a gear pump, with a drive motor for the lubricant pump and with a connecting piece arranged between the lubricant pump and the drive motor and equipped with lubricant channels.
DE-B-1,184,659 discloses a central-lubrication assembly of the foregoing type, in which a gear pump located in the vicinity of the bottom of a lubricant reservoir filled with fluid grease is connected to its drive motor via a connecting piece designed as a submerged tube and via an intermediate piece adjoining this. The connecting piece has a lubricant channel which connects the gear pump to a channel leading to a lubricant outlet and to which is assigned a relief valve. The shaft of the driving pump gearwheel is connected to the shaft of the drive motor via an intermediate shaft. The known assembly takes up a comparatively large amount of space and presupposes that the lubricant pump is operated as a submerged pump.